


First Loss Aftermath

by Princesslego995



Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: Clover your family wants to help, First loss, Please give Clover a hug, angsty, please for the love of God let them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesslego995/pseuds/Princesslego995
Summary: It was her first loss as the MVP in her favorite sport of all time. Did you really think she'd be over it in a day?
Relationships: Family - Relationship, non-incestual, sibling relationships - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	First Loss Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Narrator-Chan here. I am not responsible for making anyone cry, if my garbage is even capable ofaking you do that.

It was about 9 am-ish on Saturday. The day after Clover lost the game. Well, the whole team lost, but Clover blames herself. And it's not like it was a small loss either, oh no no no no no. It was Clover's first loss AND it was a semifinal for a championship tournament. It hit Clover hard, and her emotions were at rock bottom.

Speaking of Clover, she was still in her room. She was awake, she didn't sleep the night before, but she didn't have the energy to leave her room. She heard her family talking downstairs, but she didn't really care to listen at the moment.

"Rosie, how's Clover doing?" Sharonne asked, concern clear in her voice.

"Not too good. She was laying in bed like a rock and only spoke once. When I asked if she was okay, she said, and I quote, 'Clover? Who's that? I'm Clementine.' It's...a little scary to be honest." Rosie responded, her voice quiet as ever.

"Maybe I should go talk to her?" Aran asked, uncharacteristically worried.

"I wouldn't recommend it. At least not now anyway," Aideen, their mother, said to Aran, albeit somewhat bergrudingly. "Remember how you and Sharonne were after your first losses? She needs some time to think about it alone before she comes to terms with it. That's when she'll need us the most." The others said nothing, but knew that their mom was right. They wouldn't accomplish a thing when Clover would only respond to her full name, if she responded at all.

Clover listened to it all in her room. Look at me, she thought, causing them uneccecary worry... I really am the worst. She kept internally trash-talking herself, cuddling her Chikorita plush and curling into a ball. She felt tears coming again, even though she could've sworn she cried them all last night.

*Knock knock knock*

"Clementine?" Aideen asked softly, not wanting to alert her daughter. "I'm not gonna force you to come out if you don't want to, but breakfast is ready if you want it."

"No thanks mom. I'm not very hungry right now." Clover mumbled, hoping she was loud enough for her mom to hear. Even though she shouldn't have been, Clover was still incredibly tired. She closed her eyes, hoping that sleep would come for her, let her escape the real world for even a minute. It never did.

**Author's Note:**

> What a way to formally introduce Aideen to AO3, amirite?


End file.
